


[vid] Hold on to the World

by unadrift



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Download Available, Gen, Saving the World, Team, Video, Video Format: MPEG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadrift/pseuds/unadrift
Summary: You've got to hold on.
Kudos: 2





	[vid] Hold on to the World

**Author's Note:**

> I recently rediscovered a folder with my old vids. Overwhelming nostalgia set in immediately. I also realized that I could be posting that sort of thing here, which I'm doing now.
> 
> This was the first vid I ever made. I'd just purchased my first video editing software and started off to learn the ropes with clips that sort of looked cool and kind of fit in with the theme. I discovered two things: my love for vidding, and in hindsight: an inexplicable fondness for ring transporter footage.

Song: "Hold on to the World" by Kane

mpeg | 162 MB | 3:35 min  
Download [here](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/08nirs55cttffbb/sg1_holdon.mpg?dl=0) | Watch [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/08nirs55cttffbb/sg1_holdon.mpg?dl=0)


End file.
